bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tatsui Ikoma
Tatsui Ikoma 'is a 5th Division Lieutenant in the Gotei 13, she is daughter of Eijiro and Mizuki Ikoma who are part of the Dezimiert Falken. Appearance Tatsui has black hair, black eyes. She is 5'8ft tall and weighs 50kg. For apparel, she wears the normal Shinigami clothing, with where she puts her sword, on her back. She also has the Lieutenant badge on her back. Personality Mainly, Tatsui overexaggerates all lot and has tendacies to shout out all lot. Tatsui also seems to stray away from noise and is pretty much quiet at times. Tatsui is very serious and is always focused. She tends to shame others who do bad, but when she does bad, she gets laughed at. Tatsui is determined and focused in battle sometimes. Tatsui is a very bad dancer, when trying to dance with Ken Mahashi, she also has a crush on Akito Urahara. Tatsui's favourite food is rice. She seems to be kind towards others, such as her Captain and they both seem to do almost everything together. Tatsui takes all her orders as best as she can and won't disagree with them. History Tatsui was born in the 5th District in Northern Rukongai. Her parents were very stuck up, always telling her what do. Her parents wanted her to become a Shinigami and atleast reach the rank of Lieutenant. Tatsui was sick of it, she was annnoyed on how her parents wanted her to be in the 1st Division, as they thought that was the right one for her. Tatsui had apllied for the Shin'ō Acadamey, she was execellent at her power and was strong. She was noticed by everyone there. As she went home, she saw her parents gaining Hollow powers and had masks, Tatsui ran away from her parents as she was scared of what she saw, she then swore to never come back to that district again. Plot World of the Living arc Tatsui was in the Lieutenants meeting, she raised her hand up for Kanjiro and Mashiro to become Lieutenants. Her reasons are unexplained for this. Tatsui, was choosen by each of the Captain's to investigate the coloured Hollows in the World of the Living, along with Kanjiro and Takiji. In the World of the Living, she watched as Kanjiro killed a Hollow, she then looked at her Zanpakutō and made her Captain appear on the screen. As she did, she told her to go see Akito Urahara. Since she knew the way, Kanjiro and Takiji followed her to the place. When she first saw Akito she thought he was cute and asked where he gets his hair like that. Tatsui went with Kanjiro to fight other Hollows, but not much was known about that. Tatsui then headed back to Soul Society as the work was done. Also, Tatsui ran off to her barracks as she saw Mashiro waiting for Takiji and Kanjiro. Rise of the Arrancar Arc Waiting for Rukia, before the fight started, Tatsui didn't say a word. When Mashiro and Kanjiro both went Bankai, she was suprised and congratulated them(which was unseen). As the other Lieutenants came out of the Garganta, Tatsui was waiting for them along with, Gasaku, Takiji and Ken. Kanjiro asked her how they got their first and she replied saying that Akito made a Garganta ages ago. When Pablo Quesada's Fraccion encouter them, Tatsui fights Adrian. Adrian keeps saying that he's going to win, but Tatsui slashes him and asks him how he's going to find out. When Adrian uses Sonido her appears on Tatsui's back, but annoyed she'd use Sebun Mure and use Fifusu, Suu-omo, Yobo to finish him. She then says that arrogance is not reccomended. They all read it say Arrogance on Tatsui's back and notice that it's bad and Hantaro says it's harsh. She then dances. When they were runnin, they were shocked to see another Arrancar. Naizen shouts out it's an Espada and everyone knows what's going to happen. Kanjiro runs off and Ken tells him that he doesn't know what number the Espada is, but Tatsui stops him and tells him that Kanjiro wants to discover and they should let him accomplish it. After Nanao defeats Lucia Ceron, Ken gets happy since Omaeda insn't bothering him and then Tatsui yawns, since she's bored. Then, Shina asked her why and she says because she wants to go back, but they have to wait until their learn the Arrancar's reason. Tatsui says that Renji is getting beaten by the bird, but actually he's getting beat by Rojas. Annoyed, Kanjiro hits her and tells her than even he is not that stupid. After the war, she is Renji's Office doing the Q&A and she says that Shina argues to much, she also tells him her life story. Generations Arc In her barracks, Tatsui is talking to her squad members about something unknown until Momo approaches her, telling about the Battle of the Generations that Matsuo Asai has planned. Throughout the entire bout, Tatsui didn't get to fight, but she was suprised at what happening with all of it. She never knew everyone was strong as she thought. As the Dezimiert Falken attacked, she had noticed her parents where there. She was really shocked and tramautised at this. After this had happened, they all headed back to their squads and Tatsui was seen running up and down everywhere. Momo came towards her and realised that those two where her parents. She is then chosen to go find those two. Dezimiert Falken Arc Tatsui is seen walking into the SRDI along with Shina Kawabata and Gasaku Kuchiki. When the portal is done, they head in. After, they have all been split apart and Tatsui appears with Takiji. She is then displeased with this and annoyed, but Takiji states that it's fate and orders her to move on. Then, as they walk on the meet themselves with multi pathway. Takiji mentions that there was 5 before, but he could sense 6 strong ones and many more. Tatsui then orders Takiji to move, so they cxan save the two. When they run into a hollow, Takiji doesn't want to fight it it, to which Tatsui emphasises that it is a normal hollow. Then, Tatsui gets her Zanpakuto out and is just about to charge towards the hollow to kill it. However, it is killed by her parents, as pointed out by Takiji. Tatsui is then angry and looks to them as they greet her. Tatsui then pledges to fight them, but Takiji thinks what she's doing is crazy. Tatsui mentions the fact that their her parents, so Takiji moves back. However, Eijiro states they'll still attack him, to which he's about to do. Suprisingly, Tatsui blocks his attack on Takij and tells her father to leave him alone. After, the tension began to drew as they all looked at each other, waiting for one of them to attack. As a suprise, Eijiro and Mizuki both release their Zanpakuto's and both attack Tatsui. Eijiro thinks that she knows her attacks and this gets her angry. Tatsui uses Honou no Bausuto and fires it at Eijiro and hits Mizuki. Tatsui gets angry and repeats what Eijiro said. She then mentions that they've never seen her Zanpakuto. When they both stand up, they use their hollowfication and attack Tatsui. Reacting to this, Takiji runs to help Tatsui by striking Eijiro aon the shoulder. However, Tatsui tells him it's between her family. Later, Mizuki intervenes and tells them that it does. This puzzles Tatsui and is cleared up by Eijiro telling that Takiji is their son. As they both heard the news, Tatsui is angry by the fact that it's Takiji. As their parents put on their Hollow masks, Mizuki attempts to kick Takiji, but is stopped when Tatsui kicks her in the head and slashes her. After that fierce attack, Mizuki realises they aren't hesistant to kill them. The parents get serious and give leathal attacks, by sending a Cero to taking and electricouting Tatsui. After these attacks, Tatsui rises up, even though suffering all lot of bleeding, she then uses her Zanpakuto to send all lot flames towards Mizuki as Takiji uses Soren Sokatsui on Eijiro. Finally, the two have been beat up and she tells them not to say a word before killing them of with a Sebun Mure. While Tatsui and Takiji are walking, Takiji calls her. Tatsui replies to him an adresses him as little brother. Then, Takiji tells her the news shouldn't change her and they should forget about it and she agrees. Noticing that Marie is in the hole, Tatsui uses the rest she got to attack Marie using a technique that scorches her clothing, but was still alive, to which Tatsui calls her tough. When they're about to double team Marie, Takiji states that he doesn't want to fight, but Tatsui wonders why now. While fighting Marie, Tatsui kept striking Marie, but she blocked it and let Takiji attack from the hip. After, Marie is sent by Kanjiro's Ikkotsu. When the notice Lucia saying that she survived her fight with Nanao, Tatsui asked for why she was here. Lucia then told them that they couldn't win. After Kanjiro used his Sokkotsu on Marie, she noticed that Gasaku Kuchiki, and Shina Kawabata arrivied. When Marie is killed by Yachiru, they all head towards the portal with Shina, Kanjiro and Gasaku. Powers and Abillities ' : Tatsui, being a Lieutenant, she is able to fight better with swords. She can save herself and thinks of new techniques to use while fighting. Even she was able to fight against Adrien Amor with easy strength despite the fact that he was annoying her. Her fighting style easily lets her defend such agressive attacks from opponents such as Adrien Amor. : Tatsui can fire Kidō spells at any range, which makes her a good Marksman at Kidō. Not normally seen, Tatsui can use Kido to a really high range, being able to hit people. This lets her able to defeat her opponents who normally use long range attacks. Tatsui is able to perform the spells without incantation. Shunpo Master: Tatsui is quite good at Shunpo and is able to use all techniques that have been used by other people. She also able to use Shunpo to quickly defend from attack and get to places quicker. What seperates Tatsui from others is that she can easily use as a form of attack. : Being a Lieuetenant, she can leak a high Spritual Energy, that is less likely to effect anyone, but make them feel scared a bit. Also, she is able to exert such sheer reaitsu. Her reiautsui is red like her Zanpakuto's special ability. Hakuda Combatant: Not really her best trait, Tatsui is able to use Hakuda, as shown when facing Adrien Amor, by easily kicking him the gut. Tatsui is able to use Hakuda to defend from attacks, and even stop people from attacking someone else. High Intellect: Tatsui is very smart and knows all lot of things going around the Seireitei. Tatsui is smart enough to notice that Kanjiro is far stronger than most Lieutenants. She acknowledges her comrades for who they are and can easily tell who is strong and who is weak. Enchanced Defense: Tatsui is easily able to dodge attacks comming from others, she is even able to defend herself from Kanjiro's Fuhen Eikyou Sabi only barely. Her defence is quite hard to compare to other Soul Reapers and she is able to defend her self from incomming Kidou quite easily. Zanpakutō Chōwaen '''(調和炎, Harmony Flames): This Zanpakutō has a green tsuba and is a nodachi. It is a fire type Zanpakutō. : '''Shikai: When released the hilt of the Zanpakutō bends and the hilt is able to fit a Captain that weighs of 100kg :: Jōki no Sensui Hato '''(''Diving Doves of Steam, ''蒸気の潜水鳩): Tatsui starts to grip her Zanpakuto really hard and steam starts come out of the Zanpakuto. After, she says the name of the move and two to 6 doves will pop out of the Zanpakuto, all covered with fire head for their target striking them at a point the can not react. This move is Tatsui's best move as it describes the harmony of her Zanpakuto. :: '''Honō no Bāsuto (Burst of Flames): Tatsui swings her Zanpakutō and a big fire ball comes out and can explode at Tatsui's will, makes all lot of flames. This is useful as it the hipfire spread, will easily attack people far away and people that Tatsui was aiming for, this helps able to burn opponents. This move is really hard to dodge depending on how big the fire ball is, if it is big, the fire is impossible to dodge as it might go into smaller pieces. :: Sebun Mure '(Seven Swarms): When both swords connect with each other, Tatsui will call out this move and brushes out fire from the sword and depending on where she is, she can call one of the swarms depending on her situation and can possible kill a person. ::: '''Saisho Suu~ōmu, Seigi '(First Swarm, Justice): If wanting to kill someone who deserves it, she'll call it and if dead, it will show the word 'Justice' on the opponents back. ::: '''Dai ni Suu~ōmu, Fukushū(Second Swarm, Vengeance): If wanting to kill an opponent for Vengeance, it will show vengeance on their back. ::: Sādosuu~ōmu, Puraido '''(Third Swarm, Pride): If wanting to regain her pride, it will not show a mark on it ::: '''Daishi ni Suu~ōmu, Yobō(Fourth Swarm, Prevention): If wanting to kill an oppenent to prevent them, it will show 'Prevented' on their back. ::: 'Fifusu· Suu~ōmu, Mukanshin '''Fifth Swarm, Ignorance): If wanting to kill an oppenent for their ignorance, the word 'Ignorance' will be on their back. ::: '''Dai Roku Suu~ōmu, Gōman '(Sixth Swarm, Arrogance): If wanting to kill someone for their arrogance, the flames will change to black and ensnare the opponent. ::: 'Fainaru Suu~ōmu, Watashi ga Shitakatta '(Final Swarm, I wanted to): Tatsui never uses this because she isn't sensless and stupid, but it will show 'I wanted to' on their back. Quotes (To ) "Y''our ex-Captain went through his sister almost being executed, did he ever get pushed into to becoming a Shinigami in the First Division as 5th Seat? I had to be pushed into it to get her, my parents, turned into Visoreds and I ran away from that half nobility, I didn't want to be a part of it."'' (About Kanjiro Kawashima, to Ken Mahashi) "Ken, Kanjiro is far more stronger than us, we should let him fight his own battles, alone. He wants to become a true fighter and find something deeper into it." Category:5th Division Category:Lieutenant Category:Female Category:Fanon Character